Recently, a touch panel, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a display by an input device such as a finger or a stylus pen, has been applied to various electronic appliances.
A scheme to sense a touch position may representatively include a capacitive touch scheme and a resistive touch scheme. In a touch panel employing the resistive touch scheme, the touch position is detected by detecting the variation of resistance resulting from the connection between electrodes when pressure is applied to the input device. In a touch panel employing the capacitive touch scheme, the touch position is detected by detecting the variation in capacitance between electrodes when a finger of the user is touched on the touch panel. When taking into consideration the convenience of a fabrication scheme and a sensing power, the capacitive touch scheme has been spotlighted in a smaller model touch panel recently.
Meanwhile, recently, in addition to the above scheme, there is required a position detecting scheme for more accurately and simply recognizing a position.
In particular, the demand for a wearable device, such as a smart watch or smart glasses, which can be directly worn by a user, is increased. Accordingly, a new function and a differentiated user interface are required for the wearable device.